naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a new member of Team Natsu and one of the group's top four fighters dubbed the "Monster Quartet", and a former S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. He is also the foster son of Metalicana, and boyfriend of Levy McGarden. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Black Steel *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': June 6, X765 *'Classification': Human, First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage, Former Phantom Lord S-Class Mage *'Gender': Male *'Height': 181 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 85 kg (187 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Dark blue, calf-length trench coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and silver-grey trim, green, short-sleeved shirt that has light- and dark-colored patterns, dark yellow bandanna, fingerless, dark brown gloves, with numerous studs on the knuckles, dark brown wristbands, with numerous studs, studded black belt, loose, beige pants, and black, studded boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Immense Durability, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Immense Magic Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Iron Dragon's Roar, Iron Dragon's Club, Iron Dragon's Sword, Iron Dragon's Scales, Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs, Iron Dragon's Hard Fist, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, Iron Shadow Dragon's Club, Karma Demon: Shadow God Sword *'Weaknesses': Gets extremely motion sickness when riding on vehicles; even thinking about transportation makes him sick. Eating other kinds of Magic that aren't iron makes him sick. Very reckless; not to bright outside of combat. Using his most powerful attack(s) leaves him drained of Magic energy. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, at least Multi-City Block level with Iron Dragon's Scales, Small Town level with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword | Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic attack speed *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class K *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, at least Class GJ with Iron Dragon's Scales | Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, at least Multi-City Block level with Iron Dragon's Scales | Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Low Average outside of combat (Isn't as dumb as Natsu but can be hard-headed and too reckless), Gifted in combat (Is an S-Class Mage candidate of Fairy Tail and has some smarts in battle) *'Fighting Ability': Master (In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier. During his battle with Pantherlily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches, and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back) *'Key': Base | Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with light-tan skin and long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead, with stands of hair on the sides and hiding his ears. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's attire consists of a dark blue, calf-length trench coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and silver-grey trim. Underneath is a green, short-sleeved shirt that has light- and dark-colored patterns, along with a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead, and fingerless, dark brown gloves, with numerous studs on the knuckles, as well as similar studded wristbands. His lower body consists of a studded black belt around his waist and loose, beige pants, tucked under a pair of black, studded boots. Personality Gajeel is tenacious, aloof, sarcastic, blunt and brash on the surface, but inside, he is very caring, protective and stalwart, willing to become merciless and cold towards those who harmed his fellow guildmates. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice. He also a sense of honor within and out of battle, and hates using any sort of cheating, whether it be physical or magical in nature. When first introduced, Gajeel was quite cold, uncaring and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated, and isn't quick to make friends at all. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase, though has the same attitude as before. He was willing to let Shadow Gear to give them the opportunity for vengeance, since he brutally hurt them to start a Guild War; he protected Levy McGarden from Laxus Dreyar after he shot a lightning bolt at her, showing both compassion for his guildmates, and some hidden hatred for Laxus. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his bounty Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu and Zoro, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary. In spite of his cold attitude, he has shown a humorous side of himself, which was seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his. Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person, as when he was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in various alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily also made it, despite his reduced size. Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness when riding on vehicles, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the X791 Grand Magic Games during the Chariot event. History Plot Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. *'Iron Dragon's Roar': Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. *'Iron Dragon's Club': Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. *'Iron Dragon's Sword': Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts, as well as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Iron Dragon's Scales': Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs': Gajeel extends one of his arms towards his turns his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, turning it into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist': Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Restraint': Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Pickaxe': Gajeel can transform his hands into iron pickaxes which he can use in climbing mountains as well as digging. (Unnamed) *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword': Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Gajeel obtained after eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, granting him the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility. Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow his physical body down, such as being in a large body of water. It even greatly enhances his physical abilities as well, permitting him enormous speed, monstrous strength and greater resilience towards attacks. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar': Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Club': Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. (Unnamed) *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword': Gajeel transforms his arm or leg, into a menacing jagged steel sword, coated by shadows. Unlike his regular Iron Dragon's Sword, Gajeel is capable of making the blade become intangible, thus passing any defenses, along with increased cutting power, extend in a mere instant, and, like it's iron counterpart, mass produce itself on Gajeel's body. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Hard Fist': Gajeel's shadow-enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Hard Fist. Gajeel punches the target with his iron-clad fists empowered by shadows, increasing his punching power while inflicting damage that can break a person's bones. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Karma Demon: Shadow God Sword': Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword". Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating his signature Iron God Sword, except with the sword now covered in smoke-like, black shadows. Like the original, he swipes the sword down, destroying a certain amount of area in front of him and severely damaging his opponents with destructive force. Immense Magic Power: Even though he was a former S-Class Mage back at the Phantom Lord Guild, Gajeel still boasts an immense amount of Magic Power equal to that of an S-Class Mage. His level of magic energy easily selects him one of the strongest S-Class Mage candidates of Fairy Tail, potentially making him one of the eight to participate in the next S-Class Trials. When exerted, it is green in color. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *According to Gray, Gajeel is a very good song writer, however, his singing skills and ability to play musical instruments are poor. *Gajeel's name is derived from the Japanese word かじる (Kajiru), which means to bite, to gnaw, or to nibble. The "Ka" sound is changed to "Ga" sound because "ガジガジ" (Gaji Gaji) sounds like a person eating in Japanese standard. *Gajeel's current outfit is based on his Grand Magic Games: 5th Day outfit. *Through countless studying about Gajeel's actual age, his biological age is 19 (being the same age as Erza (only five months younger), Mirajane, and even Sting and Rogue in X791). Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists